


Twilight of the Thunder God

by imaslaveofthiswebsite



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslaveofthiswebsite/pseuds/imaslaveofthiswebsite
Summary: My own spin or a remix if you will of Thor and Dizzee's story with a mythological background ? Yeah I don't know either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic you don't have to be nice but plz consider that I have no idea what I'm doing, if u like it I will write more ? The title is some metal band by the way.

                         Dizzee was walking through the city, the sky red and purple, ripped with glimpses of the sun. It mixed well with the haze in his head from coming down from acid. It was getting dark, though it didn’t really bother him, his parents learned a long time ago that time doesn’t exist to him in the same terms as for them and gave up on trying to ground him. Well technically it happened after he covered his entire room in pink graffiti and glued newspapers and trash to the walls to illustrate today’s society but that’s just a detail.

                         Gold sun light really shone through now. It basically illuminated the whole street and weirdly he seemed to get closer to the source. He stopped and looked around but the only thing there were trashcans and a bum lying on the ground. Except…it was the guy that was glowing, a soft golden light coming from his body gave off a warm feeling that could only be described as smell of cinnamon cookies and the spring wind.“Come on I cannot be THAT high”, he pinched himself a couple times but no, the embodiment of sunshine was still lying there next to a dead fish and a hammer.“Okay don’t panic, drugs or not I can’t just leave him there. And dude if he glows for real I bet he’s an alien. That’s sick I wonder if he’s here to kill us all and would it be morally wrong to help him if he’s planing the downfall of humanity? “

As thoughts kept racing through his head, he walked closer to the body and knelt next to it. The boy was disappointingly human, but his face was definitely extraterrestrial. Meaning that he was beautiful like none other person he knew, he was really pale and had semi long blond hair that looked very soft and framed his pronounced features. It was hard to describe but he felt some sort of admiration that he hasn’t known since he went to church as a child. He had to touch. When his hand hovered an inch above the boy, he suddenly opened his eyes. Dizzee didn’t even have time to make an explanation because he was suddenly in the air and in the next second hitting the cement wall.

“FUUCK” he hissed in pain, his head heavy and full of white noise .

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to ..hm to do that” he heard a voice that had to belong to THE guy “Are you okay ?”. “You just threw me on the wall” said Dizzee, his eyes progressively getting wider as he digested the information and all the hypothesis that his brain threw at him.

“Um yeah, I didn’t know it was you” answered the stranger clearly concerned “so you sure you’re not hurt? “.

“Are you like an alien or a superhero ? I’m Dizzee, what’s your name and why were you unconscious ?” he tried to get up but the intense pain in his leg made him sit down rather abruptly. The guy slowly got up, walked over to him and sat down on the pavement carefully like D was a deer that may escape any second which he clearly could not thanks to his inhuman strength.

“Hey chill dude, I think it was only adrenaline I’m no superhero though that is very flattering thank you” he smiled and Dizzee’s heart skipped a beat or two and it felt like if the stranger won’t stop looking at him this way it’s never going to beat again.

“I’m T”.

“Okay but did you consider the fact that you’re glowing “T” said Dizzee while trying to keep a sobering mantra in his mind “ be factual, don’t get distracted by his eyes that are like galaxies that I could float in, no, shit uh”.

“Oh am I ? “ Another warm smile. Dizzee looked at him now not focusing on any particular part of his amazing body and to his surprise there was nothing unusual. He furrowed his brows and looked T in the eyes.

“There was a light I swear “.

“Dizzee” he said the word as if he was testing how it felt on his tongue “Thank you for trying to help me and all but I think you got more damaged in the process then I ever was, and I don’t know what you saw but maybe you were just tripping”.

“Yeah, maybe” said Dizzee hesitantly, he found it a little difficult to defend any of his claims as the closeness effectively cleared any thoughts about anything from his head. T intently looked at him as if assessing something and then nodded his head with satisfaction.

“Well then it was nice meeting you” the ball of sunshine suddenly shifted away from him. He kind of felt like somebody kicked him out of his orbit and this time it had nothing to do with his injury “if you’re feeling better than I should go but I’ll see you around”. And like that he was gone, one step into some dark alley and he disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

“Well that was the most confusing ufo sighting I’ve ever had” Dizzy huffed into thin air. Carefully he got up and noticed that it was way past the twilight, funny how the time flew by. With the thoughts of the beautiful stranger bumping around his brain and many important questions as "What the fuck happened there” he walked back home. Every cat he passed stared at him and he felt as if it was the same pair of eyes in every one of them.


End file.
